¿Como Amar?
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Sakura jamás había experimentado el amor, todo lo que le habían hecho conocer desde su niñez fueron las mentiras y la decepción. Sin embargo eso no evita que se enamore de su jefe y cuando se da cuenta de sus sentimientos tiene que alejarse para protegerse.


Hey, soy nueva escribiendo aquí sobre Naruto, pero no en Fanfic, por lo que espero que esta historia les guste. No será romance lento pues llevan tiempo conociéndose. También quiero decirle que, aunque habrá drama, quiero hacer las situaciones bastante… ¿normales? Bueno sin que Itachi sufra de tanto problema ni que Sasuke sea un rencoroso, una familia normal para ellos :v La historia se me ocurrió al oír las canciones de Porcelain Black: "Naughty Naughty" y "How Do You Love Someone" escuchenlas, son geniales.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te agrada el ItaSaku, esta historia definitivamente no es para ti. Rated M, habrá Lime y en un futuro Lemmon. AU (universo alterno). Algo o mucho OoC, sobre todo en Sakura. Posibles dedazos o palabras que no tienen que ir ahí.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi, más la historia es de mi total pertenencia. La imagen que esta en la portada igualmente no es mía, la firma dice Arriku. Esta historia no es con fines de lucro.

 **Linda Lectura.**

 ** _Capítulo I_**

Lunes.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol darle en el rostro.

Una respiración acompasada era lo único que escuchaba en la habitación. Se apoyó en sus codos para ver a la persona que estaba a lado suyo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Había conseguido un muy buen partido, nada que no se esperara. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Bah, que importaba.

Se levantó y se paseó por el cuarto buscando toda su ropa, había sido una noche totalmente alocada. Miro el reloj que estaba en la habitación y, si la hora estaba bien esta vez, solo tenía dos horas para llegar a su departamento y, posteriormente, a su trabajo. Escucho algo removerse en la cama y supo que su acompañante había despertado, maldijo por lo bajo y confirmo sus sospechas cuando el hombre hablo.

-¿A dónde vas? –formo una sonrisa hipócrita que a cualquiera que no la conociera le parecería dulce, para encararlo-. Vuelve a la cama –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero, (que solo hizo al hombre sonreír mas), como si en verdad le doliera despedirse, mientras se terminaba de acomodar el vestido negro de la noche anterior.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo trabajo –se puso los tacones.

-Al menos, déjame tu numero –ella se acercó hasta la cama y lo beso en los labios, bajo a su clavícula para dejar un chupetón en su cuello. Su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir la erección de su compañero.

-Lo lamento –susurro en su oído, provocando un delicioso escalofrió en el hombre-, pero fuiste solo una noche –y salió pitando de ahí.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Oi! –alcanzo a escuchar sus gritos mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando paso por la recepción a dejar la llave el hombre que atendía apenas y alzo la vista de su periódico mientras recibía la llave de la habitación.

-Más vale que no haga tanto escándalo como el último, Sakura –alzo su vista y una ceja con una expresión de aburrimiento, ella hizo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Te vuelvo a fallar, no es mi culpa que se despierten antes de que me vaya, te veo luego, Mike.

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar cuando su celular sonó. Vio el número y sonrió cuando contesto.

-¡Maldita frente! Me dejaste ahí plantada –Ino siguió con sus maldiciones y aberraciones. Fue hasta que se calmó cuando Sakura pudo hablar.

-Sabias que era eso o seguir siendo el mal tercio y seguir siendo ignorada por ti. Además de que tú no ibas a tardar en hacerlo, otra vez –su tono tenía cierto reproche pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero pudiste haberme avisado por lo al menos.

-No volverá a pasar.

Siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que llego a la puerta de un edificio viejo y cayéndose en pedazos, tuvo que colgar de una o de otra forma. Al entrar fue corriendo a ducharse, de nuevo con agua fría, y a cambiarse. Se puso su falda negra de tubo, una camisa blanca sin mangas y con holanes y unos tacones, el verano no tardaría en llegar y comenzaba a notarse. Su cabello que le llegaba arriba de la cintura lo amarro en una coleta, dejando su pequeño flequillo de lado al aire. Tomo su bolso y unas aspirinas, sabía que la nochecita le pasaría factura tarde o temprano.

Cuando salió a la calle noto algunas miradas que los hombres le dirigían y ella les respondía con una sonrisa coqueta.

 _Idiotas._

Era tan fácil para ella tener a los hombres besando y lamiendo el piso por el que pasaba. Y ella lo sabía. Y claro, como cualquier mujer que sabía el efecto que tenía, lo aprovechaba. No era una santa que los hombres amaban por sus dulces sonrisas, por su carisma, por su nobleza, por ser toda una dama que siempre daba una mano a los demás. No. A ella la amaban y _adoraban_ por ser una mujer segura, provocativa, sexy, lista y astuta, y con un cuerpo de infarto. Aunque bueno, en el cuerpo de infarto Ino le ganaba por mucho.

Claro que tenía sus defectos, como cualquier mujer, pero los hombres no se fijaban en eso mientras tuvieran con quien tener todas sus fantasías sexuales. Claro, sus relaciones no pasaban de una noche, y así es como ella lo deseaba. No saldría o tendría algo serio con alguno de esos hombres donde de seguro su economía era una basura y no podrían darle los caprichos que ella quería. Que necesitaba.

Llego al enorme edificio donde trabajaba. La gran empresa Uchiha. No podría estar más orgullosa de lo que tenía ahora, con lo que se podía conformar. Ser la asistente personal del dueño de la compañía podía traerle grandes beneficios, y no precisamente en el contexto laboral.

Se dirigió al elevador y apretó el botón que le llevaba al último piso. Volteo hacia el espejo que había en este y se aseguró de verse bien. Sonrió hacia su reflejo hasta que frunció el ceño al ver que algo faltaba. Ah. Se desabrocho dos botones de su blusa, ahora si estaba lista. Cuando las puertas se abrieron camino hasta su escritorio. Estuvo ahí alrededor de una hora hasta que tomo unos papeles y la voz gruesa de su jefe se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

-Haruno, tráeme los papeles de los contratos con los Hyuga.

Camino hasta la puerta y dio unos leves golpecitos. Entro cuando escucho "adelante", su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a la persona de todos sus dolores de cabeza.

Itachi Uchiha era un empresario poderoso y exitoso. Un hombre guapo que era el sueño de toda mujer. Y el de Sakura. Había peleado mucho por el puesto que tenía ahora, posiblemente ser su secretaria era el camino más difícil para entrar en su familia (en su cama y su cartera), más cuando el hombre era tan difícil de conquistar y mantenía a todo mundo con un brazo de distancia. Pero Haruno Sakura no se rendía. Camino moviendo sus caderas en un movimiento sensual y dejo los papeles en su escritorio.

-El señor Namikaze hablo para confirmar su lugar en la cena que se dará para su padre y el retiro de este, toda la familia ira. El día de hoy tiene el almuerzo con el señor Furuma –ella comenzó a explicar eso y otras cosas con un tono profesional. Cuando termino sonrió.

-Bien, necesitare tu ayuda para el informe de este mes. Búscame los papeles del contrato que tenemos con la empresa Aburame. También necesito hablar con uno de mis abogados para por fin firmar los papeles de los Hyuga, contáctame con él.

-Hai, ¿no va querer que le traiga su café? –pregunto ella.

-No, así está bien.

La chica frunció el ceño al notar que nunca la volteo a ver, se quedó ahí un rato, dispuesta incluso a desesperar al hombre con tal de que la viera. No espero mucho pues Itachi alzo la vista con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Haruno? –pregunto. Ella se alzó de hombros con desinterés.

-No sé, ¿usted quiere que le ayude en otra cosa? –su tono dejaba en claro a qué se refería con "otra cosa".

-No. Puede retirarse –y volvió a sus papeles, ignorando de nueva cuenta a la chica.

Sakura bufo sin importarle de que su jefe le escuchara. Salió de ahí, haciendo resonar sus tacones. Cuando llego a su escritorio dejo la carpeta de mala forma en la mesa, se sentó y se cruzo de brazos. Parecía niña pequeña castigada porque no le dieron su juguete favorito. Y es que lo de ahora se sumaba a una más de las derrotas de Sakura por conquistar a su jefe.

 _De seguro es asexual._ Pensó molesta.

Y azoto la cabeza en el escritorio.

...7u7…

Itachi suspiro cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró. Había escuchado el bufido que dio la chica cuando no contesto a sus insinuaciones. Llevaba medio año trabajando con ella y desde la segunda semana desde que trabajaba con él era así. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía trabajando con Sakura.

 _Porque es la única_ _que hace su trabajo bien._ Se respondió.

Y sí. Sakura llegaba a ser un tanto… atrevida. Pero en general todo el trabajo que le daba lo realizaba bien, de buena gana, llegaba puntual, seguía sus órdenes y era buena con la gente cuando la llevaba a las reuniones. El único inconveniente era ese pequeño detalle de insinuársele cada dos por tres. Había tenido empleadas iguales que Sakura (en el sentido de como se le insinuaban), pero para el trabajo llegaban a ser tan útiles como un abrigo en verano.

Debía de admitir que Sakura era una mujer muy guapa y muy difícil de ignorar, hasta ahora había podido controlarse y no dejar rienda suelta a sus impulsos más humanos y primitivos. También admitía que, desde lo de Izumi, Sakura era la segunda mujer en la que se fijaba en dos años. La primera fue hace solo ocho meses, y nunca se había arrepentido tanto de conocer a una mujer.

A la chica, de la cual ya ni su nombre se acordaba, la había conocido en un bar, sus amigos le habían insistido en que fuera a conocerla, una chica de una noche. Normalmente las ideas de sus amigos eran bastantes malas, (sobre todo si eran de Deidara y Hidan), pero ese día había tenido la grandiosa idea de seguir sus consejos. Al día siguiente estaba con la chica en un motel, no tenía pensado llevarle a su casa. Tres días después tenia a la mujer llamándole por teléfono cuando ni siquiera se acordaba de haberle dado su número, se estaba quejando porque no la había contactado, Itachi se disculpó y, después de una hora con gritos de parte de ella, pudo deshacerse de ella.

Al siguiente día se encontró con la mujer afuera del edificio de departamentos, gracias a dios el portero no le había dejado entrar si no estaba el dueño en la casa. La chica había estado insistiendo en entrar en el departamento y hablar ahí, Itachi consiguió convencerla de ir mejor a un café. Ni loco dejaba que entrara en su casa con su hijo ahí. En el café le dejo las cosas claras, ella no se lo tomo muy bien, lo había acusado de jugar con ella y engañarla sobre su "relación". Salió corriendo del café, dejando a un Itachi sorprendido.

Ese lunes, donde era uno de los pocos días donde podía ir por su hijo, se encontró con la "grata" sorpresa de ver a la misma mujer parada afuera del parvulario. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con la profesora porque no le dejaba llevarse al niño cuando ella, supuestamente, sería la futura madre del niño.

Al día siguiente pidió una orden de restricción.

Esa había sido una de sus peores experiencias y una que no le gustaría revivir por nada del mundo.

…7u7…

El día para Sakura paso normal, sin ninguna novedad. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo subió hasta la terraza donde comió. La empresa tenía un comedor y algunos comían en su oficina, como su jefe, pero ella prefería la soledad de ese lugar. El viento golpeaba fuerte ahí arriba, pero no escuchaba el barbullo de la gente y los coches pasando, nadie le molestaba y no tenía que intentar entablar una conversación con alguien. Y si se concentraba mucho llegaba a tener la suerte de no pensar en los problemas de su pasado, presente o futuro.

Saco su bento y vio la ensalada que tenia de almuerzo. Muchos pensarían que tenía esa figura porque en verdad se cuidaba, la verdad era completamente diferente. La paga que tenía por ser la secretaria de Itachi era bastante generosa, podría pagarse un mejor apartamento, comprar más para la despensa, incluso podría llegar a darse sus gustos. Todo eso si Mebuki pusiera un poco de su parte. Estuvo almorzando ahí alrededor de quince minutos más.

Suspiro y bajo a trabajar de nuevo. Siguió atendiendo llamadas y comunicándolas con su jefe, entrego papeles, envió los que estaban firmados y un gran etc.

-Puede irse, Haruno –la voz de su jefe le hizo sobresaltarse, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de salida. Agradecía que su jefe siempre le avisara.

-Hai –respondió para informar que ya se iba. Miro el trabajo con el que estaba y haciendo una mueca se propuso en terminar en treinta minutos un reporte que le hubiera tomado una hora.

Recogió rápidamente sus cosas. Vio la puerta de su jefe y se preguntó si aún tardaría demasiado, ella y su jefe tenían el horario laboral más largo de todos, eran los últimos en salir, el hecho de que su jefe se quedara aún más tiempo era impresionante. Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el elevador.

De repente se fue de lado y se hubiera dado de bruces si no se hubiera sostenido.

-¡Rayos!

Sakura no pensó que ese fuera a ser un mal día, ella no tenía malos días, pero cuando vio su tacón roto no pudo más que maldecir su mala suerte. Los tacones eran ya viejos, muy pocas veces podía darse el gusto de comprarse unos nuevos, y ver que uno de los tres pares que tenía valía para dos cosas era como si le apuñalaran. Se quitó el tacón y vio si tenía reparo alguno. " _Fuiste un gran tacón."_ Pensó cansada cuando vio que no había salvación. No quería ir por la calle como si tuviera cojera, no tenía dinero para un taxi y ni loca se iría descalza hasta su casa, por muy limpias que las calles de Japón fueran, jamás sabia uno que se podría encontrar. " _Solo me queda romper el otro tacón."_ Estaba a punto de hacer su cometido cuando un sonido le llamo la atención.

La puerta de la oficina de su jefe se abrió. Ella se dio vuelta rápido y sonrió nerviosa, escondió su tacón y su pie descalzo. ¿Por qué su jefe tenía que verla en tan deplorable estado? Vale, solo era un tacón roto, pero para Sakura era bastante humillante el hecho de que tuviera que verla así. Itachi le miro con una ceja arqueada. Normalmente el salió un poco después de su hora para asegurarse de que nadie lo interceptara. Una vez una de sus secretarias se quedó esperándole hasta muy tarde solo para insistirle a acompañarle. Al día siguiente le despidió. No sabía si Sakura era así, hasta eso parecía respetar el espacio personal, pero desde esa secretaria se había vuelto costumbre salir unos minutos después.

-Sigues aquí –quería que sonara como pregunta pero fue más una afirmación.

-Uhm…, si, sigo aquí –Itachi siguió mirando a Sakura y ella supo que quería una explicación -Ammm…, es solo que, seguí trabajando un rato, ya sabe, ¡cómo me encanta mi trabajo!... Je, je.

Vale, que ahora si se veía como una tonta. Maldijo internamente, ¿Por qué el único día en que no quería que su jefe le viera le miraba como si quisiera descifrarla? Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, fue hasta que se fijó un poco más en ella en que se dio cuenta en su pie descalzo. Hizo una dulce sonrisa de lado que Sakura no pudo ver por tener la cabeza baja. Era la primera vez que Itachi la veía tan vulnerable. Borro su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos. Suspiro.

-Te llevare hasta tu casa. Mi coche está en el estacionamiento.

Sakura sonrió de forma alegre. No tenía planeado que la forma de acercarse a su jefe fuera esa, sabía que ella no podía tener mala suerte. Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando se acordó de un inconveniente. Lo último que Sakura quería es que su jefe viera su deplorable estado económicamente, así es, su casa. Su sonrisa se borró.

-Oh, no, no se moleste. Yo… ammm. Tomare un taxi. Mi casa ni siquiera está lejos.

-En ese caso será menos problema llevarte hasta allá. Andando.

Itachi comenzó a caminar sin dejar replicar a Sakura. " _Uchiha tenía que ser, nunca le puedes decir que no."_ En el elevador Sakura comenzó a idear un plan para que no le llevara hasta su departamento. El barrio en si era feo, pero cuando viera su edificio de seguro meditaría con la clase de persona con la que trabajaba. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

Si Sakura no fuera buena actriz hubiera abierto la boca como un pez y se hubiera puesto a saltar de emoción al ver la camioneta de su jefe. Sabía que su jefe era rico pero, para comprarse una camioneta que estaba segura que aún no salía a la venta, si tenía millones.

Todavía recordaba cuando su padre la llevaba a ver los autos a las agencias. Por alguna razón muy tonta a ella le gustaba ver como su padre se la pasaba platicándole sobre los autos, su padre le pego una fascinación por aprender de los coches. Nunca compraban nada, ni siquiera tenían dinero y sin embargo cuando algún vendedor se le acercaba su padre fingía no estar muy convencido porque el necesitaba algo más "sofisticado". En ese momento, la niñita de cinco años con cabellos rosas soltaba una risita al ver el intento fallido del vendedor por encontrar algo para su padre. Y cuando su padre le escuchaba reír la miraba y le giñaba un ojo de forma cómplice.

Solo quisiera regresar a ese tiempo.

-¿Haruno? –escucho la voz de su jefe, ella dio un respingo y se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentada en el copiloto. Se avergonzó por todavía pensar en su pasado. Le dedico una sonrisita a su jefe

-Lo siento, Uchiha-san –dijo con fingida inocencia que Itachi no noto o prefirió ignorar-. ¿Qué decía?

-Necesito la dirección de tu casa.

Sakura palideció por unos momentos, por estar pensando en tonterías se le había olvidado por completo cómo hacer para que no la dejara en su departamento. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-A quince calles por esta avenida y luego otras cinco a la derecha, yo le iré guiando.

Esa dirección obviamente no llevaba a su casa, pero sería suficiente por ahora. La dirección que le dio llevaba a un barrio de clase media, bastante bonito y seguro a diferencia del suyo. Lo mejor de todo es que quedaba muy cerca de su apartamento, solo tendría que caminar unas cuantas calles.

Mientras avanzaban entre las calles, Sakura pensaba en algún tema de conversación, si quería llamar la atención de su jefe tendría que pensar en algo que hiciera que por lo al menos se fijara un poco en ella.

-Espero no ser una molestia.

-Es solamente un favor.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, ¿estaba tratando de decirle algo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabeza dura? Media año trabajando con el sería suficiente para que dijera algo más. No pudo evitar inflar un poco los cachetes, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Itachi, aunque igualmente no comento nada. Siguieron así en silencio parte del camino hasta que Itachi suspiro en derrota.

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la oficina? –Sakura le miro, parpadeando unas veces antes de formar una diminuta sonrisa.

-Tenía que terminar uno de los reportes, las semanas que vienen serán bastante pesadas, lo último que querría es que se acumulara el trabajo… ¿Por qué usted siempre sale tan tarde?

-El trabajo siempre es muy pesado –fue lo único que dijo. Sakura en ese momento soltó lo que quería decir desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿Siempre es así? –Itachi le miro con cierta sorpresa cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Me refiero a que si siempre es así de serio. No se confunda, sé que en el trabajo hay que mantener cierto nivel de autoridad y respeto pero usted es tan… -Sakura no termino la frase al no encontrar la palabra correcta, Itachi sonrió con diversión.

-¿Amargado? –pregunto, Sakura abrió la boca para decirle que si cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo irrespetuosa que estaba siendo, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quería sonar grosera.

-No lo hiciste. ¿Es por aquí?

-Es en la casa que está en la esquina –mintió. Era la única con las luces apagadas y esperaba que no hubiera nadie a quien se le ocurriera asomarse por la ventana y se preguntara porque dejaban a una extraña afuera de su casa.

Cuando se detuvieron y Sakura comenzó a quitarse el cinturón se sorprendió de que Itachi volviera hablar. El pelinegro solo esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre y dejar de usar el usted cada vez que me hables, pero en las conferencias y entrevistas tendrá que seguir siendo con el mismo respeto.

A Sakura le tomo un rato procesar la información y poco a poco una enorme sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.- Lo hare. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Sakura salió de la camioneta y espero afuera de la casa a que se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. No pudo evitar suspirar como una idiota enamorada.

-Bien, a caminar –dijo para sí misma antes de romper el tacón y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa. Estúpido y bendito tacón.

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

Como verán mis capítulos son largos, será muy raro que yo escriba capítulos cortos, pero no quiero hacerles la lectura muy tediosa, por lo que si sienten que deba acortarlos lo haré. Espero que les agradara, dejen Reviews si fue así, sino también dejen review. Con confianza señores :v

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


End file.
